The Power of Trust
by RenkinShenjou
Summary: There is a mysterious rogue digidestined... what is he up to? takes place during the Digimon Kaiser saga of season 2. Has been revised and re-written! Some Shonen- ai later on
1. The Rogue Digi Egg

The Power of Trust 

Disclaimer : I do not own the show or any of the characters therein.

Summary : A Rogue digidestined meets up with the others and throws their whole reality out of balance. Takes place during the Digimon Kaiser era of Season 2. Has been rewritten!!!

And thus, we begin.

Chapter 1 : The Rogue Egg

A single human figure stood, silhouetted against the background of a rising sun. Another figure, a digimon this time, was making its way to a spot next to the human.

"Is it almost time?" asked the digimon, expectantly, looking up at his human partner, who was playing with a small, almost tear shaped necklace.

"It is, Candlemon," came the reply. "It is time. Today is the day we reveal ourselves to the other humans and their digimon."

"But will they accept us?" asked candlemon.

"We shall see, candlemon. If it is meant to be, then it shall be. Trust is the key, remember? He told us to trust. And trust is what we are going to do, then."  
"Awww..." Daisuke pouted after another days hard work, and being informed that he had to go back tomorrow. "Do I have to? I wanna sleep late, its a Sunday!"

Takeru looked at Kari. "You wanna go alone, Kari? Give everyone else a day off?"

"Sure!" she shouted. TK was her best friend, and she hardly ever got the chance to spend time alone with him anymore, the other three digidestined were always hanging around... Well Daisuke and Yolei were, anyway. Iori was respectful enough not to bother them too much. "Do you wanna meet here around ten?"

"Sounds good," he replied. Then he looked at the others. "Is that okay with you guys?"

Yolei and Iori agreed with Daisuke for once about taking a day off, and so they agreed. Patamon shook his head, while Gatomon thrust a "thumbs up" into the air to indicate her approval. All the other digimon seemed to be greatful for the break.

"Cool," Takeru replied. "Bye guys. See you tomorrow, Kari!" Each of the five teens gathered up their partners, who had been chowing down on snacks which were daily provided to them, usually by Izumi,  
and left the school, making sure to close the digiport behind them.

"See you tommorow Takeru!" Kari shouted as she skipped off down the halls, Gatomon on her heels. "Bye everyone!"  
Back in the digiworld, there was quite a commotion going on. One of the Kaiser's prison camps had been raided.

"I was positive those fools went home!" he shouted from the back of his Airdramon in a complete rage. "And there was no reports of an open digiport! How could this have happened!!!???" He arrived at the camp to see digimon fleeing in all directions. He was furious!He tossed a few dark rings into the crowd, and was able to round up a majority of his escaped slaves. But the thought still haunted him;  
how did this happen!? He looked down again, and noticed one Digimon he had not captured. He angrily flicked a ring at it, then had to do a double take as his ring was destroyed!! "What the hell!?"

The monster was a tall humanoid Digimon bathed in flames. "But that isn't Flamedramon!!" he shouted. By his calculations, Flamedramon should be the only fire type Digimon able to destroy a ring. "Then who the hell is that!?"

As if in answer, a new voice called out, "This is Meramon. You had best get used to his power, you'll be seeing it a lot, and very soon I might add."

"Damn!" the Kaiser thought out loud. "Those bratty kids must have destroyed the tower in this area! Thats why all the digimon escaped, and you have a digimon who is somewhat powerful. Well, I'll fix that problem soon enough." He laughed maniacally, and flew off, preparing the calculations in his mind to create a new tower.

"Yes..." he said, grinning... "This is perfect."  
"Hey Kari, is your D-3 giving you the same readings as mine is giving me?" Takeru asked the next day,  
once they had arrived in the digiworld. As soon as they had arrived, he had picked up... an armor egg!

"Yeah!" she shouted back. "But we have the eggs for all eight crests. How could there be another? Should we check it out?"

"I guess we should," TK replied. They flew over to the place where the readings were coming from,  
which seemed to be inside of a temple, on the backs of Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, and went inside . There sat an egg on a black pedestal. The egg itself was pure black, except for a pattern of red flames coming from the bottom, and there was a picture of a crest on it. Except that it was a crest that neither Takeru nor Kari had ever seen before. It was a red pyramid, with black circles in the center of each side. Takeru tried first to pick it up, then Kari. Both were unsuccessful.

"What the hell is this egg?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know, but its kinda creepy," Kari replied.

"I have never seen anything resembling that crest," Nefertimon said. "And I have seen a great many things." She looked at Pegasusmon. "Have you?"

"Not that I can remember," was his reply.

"Should we call Daisuke and the others and tell them to come?" Takeru asked.

Kari was just about to respond, when a new voice joined them from the doorway, causing her to jump. "There is really no need for that," said the voice calmly. "That egg belongs to me, and I would appreciate it if you would just step aside so that I can claim it."

"Who says?" Takeru shouted indignantly. He really didn't like this starnger very much, he could tell already that they wouldn't get along.

"Considering that the egg is mine, I would say so."

To Be Continued.....

Well... that was fun, wasn't it? Please review. Please? Please? (makes sad puppy dog eyes)Please...?


	2. Fire Versus Ice

The Power Of Trust

Chapter 2 : Fire Versus Ice

"What do you mean, this egg is yours!?" shouted Kari indignantly to the strange teen. "We have just as much right to it as you do. Even more if you consider the fact that we were here first!"

The new boy stepped forward, and Nefertimon shuddered, pulling forward so as to be able to defend Kari better. "You forgot about one small detail, which happens to be rather important," the new boy said. "You couldn't lift the egg. Whereas..." he grabbed the egg, and it lifted off the platform without so much as a struggle. "I can." he concluded. "The digiegg of trust belongs to me and candlemon. Therefore, if you have a complaint, it is really not my concern."

Just then, Kari and TK took the time to look around and notice a candlemon by the feet of the new boy. "Sir," the candlemon said, quietly, tugging on the boy's pant leg. "He is on his way here."

"Good," he said to candlemon. Then turning to the other two children, he said, "I would advise you to leave, and not to return to this place for a few days, at the very least."

"But we don't even know your name!" TK shouted as Pegasusmon lifted him onto his back. "Who are you, and why do we have to leave!?"

"The Kaiser is coming. I will fight him, and the four of you can escape. Do not argue for the sake of time which you do not have. Go." As they were flying off, he added, "and you can call me Renegade. Or Ren, if you must." Then Ren turned to where he could just make out the outline of the Kaiser. "Are you ready Candlemon?"

"Candlemon, Armor Digivolve to..... Pyrodramon, the Flames of Trust." He looked like an exact clone of Flamedramon, except that he was black and red, and had two horns instead of one, and four swords strapped to his back in a cross-shaped pattern. 

The Kaiser arrived, and behind him was a battalion of Frijimon, the snowman type digimon. "Interesting choice, your majesty," Ren shouted to him in mock reverence. "So how do you like my new friend? Remember how I said that you would be seeing Meramon's power again soon? You are about to experience the power of a flame beyond any you have ever seen before. Are you prepared to accept that defeat?""

"Frijimon, attack!" the Kaiser shouted, annoyed at the mocking tone of the intruder to his lands, and the direct insult to his power.. The Frijimon all ran at Pyrodramon with their fists raised, many shouting "Subzero Ice Punch!" Pyrodramon leapt over them all, landing deftly behind all of them. He unstrapped the blades from his back, still locked into the cross shape.

"BURNING CROSS!!!!" he shouted, firing a white hot energy pulse from the crossed blades, which ignited upon impact, creating a visual image of an actual flaming cross hitting the enemy. It sliced through most of the group until only one, the leader, remained.

"Frijimon, attack!" the Kaiser shouted, maneuvering his Airdramon further away so as to avoid any residual damage from the Burning Cross. The Frijimon lunged forward, catching the edge of Pryodramon's foot, and freezing it. "So how do you like that!?" the Kaiser shouted, furious at having lost so many troops, and in such a short amount of time. So it hadn't exactly been an idle threat after all. Well it doesnt matter now, I have the advantage now.

The ice melted instantly. "Why should I care?" asked Pyrodramon, sarcastically. "Inferno cannon!" he shouted, firing a burst of flame from his hands at the Frijimon, who dodged, and fired a burst of ice. The ice never made contact with Pyrodramon, because he was generating so much sheer heat. He drew one of the swords from his back into each hand, and grinned. "This is the end of the line," he said,  
as he ran towards the frijimon, the blades bursting into flame. Frijimon's look of confidance had turned into a look of pue fear as it faced certain death at the hands of an enemy. Suddenly, he was stopped by a beam of pink light, and he looked up to see Nefertimon and Kari flying above him.

"How dare you hurt innocent digimon!" Kari shouted, enraged.

"We will not allow you to continue!" shouted Nefertimon, her eyes glowing pink again, preparing to fire another 'cats eye beam.'

"Just trust me," Pryodramon said calmly. "Do you think we have this egg for nothing?"

Kari thought for a moment. He did have the egg of trust after all, which meant that she could trust him. Couldn't she? But she had just seen him kill about twenty innocent digimon, whose only crime was getting caught by the Kaiser! No, I can't trust him! But... While she thought, however, Pyrodramon attacked, tearing his blades through Frijimon, ripping him to shreds. "HOW COULD YOU!!!???" she shouted, in tears. "YOU JUST PROMISED YOU WOULDN"T HURT THEM!!!!! YOU SAID I COULD TRUST YOU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE EGG OF TRUST!!!! YOU DONT DESERVE IT AT ALL!!!!!!!!"

Ren looked like he had just been slapped. He looked at her, straight into her light brown eyes and spoke again, very softly. "Just trust me." Although his outer facade seemed to be very tough and strong, his eyes told another story. Maybe she could trust him...

"I can't, I can't trust you after what I just saw. I can't..." she trailed off.

"Then just wait, and I will show you that you can trust me."

"DAMN YOU ALL!!" shouted the Kaiser, flying off into the distance. "I will never forget this, I swear it!"

"Next time, you will feel the full power of the flames!" Renkin yelled back. As soon as the Kaiser was out of sight, Ren spoke again. "Where is Takeru?"

"He left to go get the others, and told me to stay and keep an eye on you. And a good thing too, I cant believe you would-"

"Please Kari, just wait for a few more minutes, and I will explain everything." Then he turned to Pyrodramon. "It is time, Pyrodramon."

Pyrodramon pulled out his crossed blades again, and held them into the air so that they somewhat resembled helicopter blades. Kari landed beside him, and Nefertimon reverted to her normal form 

"Shhhhh..." Ren said. "Be absolutely silent."

Pyrodramon shut his eyes. "BURNING CROSS!!" he shouted, causing the blades to burn white. "REBIRTH FLAMES!!" at these words, the white flames seemed to issue out of his back, as well as the blades, and formed into a shape resembling a phoenix and shot into every one of the slain Frijimon. Slowly, but surely, their wounds began to heal, and they got back to their feet. The white wings and flames disappeared, and he opened his eyes again. "Revel in the freedom of new life, for you are born anew."

Ren looked at Kari again. "Have I earned your trust at all?" She just stared at him in pure amazement,  
and Gatomon's eyes had grown so that they resembled glowing suns in her face. "Yes, I had expected that reaction. Perhaps once your friends arrive, I can begin to answer some of your questions."

To Be Continued

Creepy, huh? I like it though. Review? Why thank you!! 


	3. Friend of Foe?

**The Power of Trust**

**Chapter 3 : Robed in White, Foe or Friend?**

**by Renkin Shenjou**

They waited in silence, Kari sitting on one side with Gatomon in her lap, while Ren stood on the other,

his arms crossed. Pyrodramon had long since reverted to Candlemon, and was staring off in the

direction where the emperor had fled. It was Kari who broke the silence. "Thank you for saving all

those Frijimon from the Kaiser."

"I did only what was necessary. You have your methods, and I have mine," he replied. There was

another long pause before he asked, "Why are you here Kari?"

"I already told you - Takeru went to get the others and told me to-"

"No," he interrupted. "Why do you come here to the digital world? Why do you care so much for the

digimon. And what would you have done were I not able to revive those who were slain by my-" he

looked at Candlemon- "our hands."

Kari was taken aback by the questions. She had never even really thought about them herself. "I -

Hey, look!" she shouted, pointing towards a group of people and digimon running towards them,

grateful for the extra thinking time. "The others are coming!"

Ren smiled. "I will be expecting an answer to those questions one day," he said.

The group stopped when they had reached Kari and Ren. "Kari, what are you doing! He could be

dangerous!" Iori yelled, concern showing in his voice.

"You need not worry," Ren replied, still smiling. "Kari and I were just talking. Right?"

"We were," Kari replied. "This is Ren, and Candlemon," she added, realizing that her friends had no

idea who the hell this stranger was.

Daisuke looked around at the others, to see how he should be feeling. Takeru was wearing a deep

scowl, but then again, he really didn't like anybody except for Kari, and maybe his brother. Iori's

expression much resembled Takeru's, with a bit of curiosity thrown in. Yolei, on the other hand, was

staring, awestruck at how handsome the stranger was, from his black hair to his ice blue eyes, and his

weird clothes. He was still wearing a black cloak, and underneath it was a tight fitting black muscle

shirt, and baggy cargo pants. He was thin, but well toned, not scrawny, and he had a smile that seemed

to be both smiling and frowning at the same moment.

The digimon, he noticed, were also reacting to the new pair. Patamon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon

were all hanging back, glaring at Candlemon. V-Mon, however, walked over, and said, "HI! I'm

V-Mon!"

"I'm Candlemon!" he responded, smiling. V-mon and Candlemon started talking, but Daisuke really

didn't pay attention. For the first time in his life, he was lost in thought.

Daisuke liked the new boy, personally. There was just something that made him feel... connected to

Ren. He stared at Ren for a few moments before saying anything. "Hi, I'm Daisuke. I'm 14 years

old, and I live in Japan. How about you?"

Ren blinked a few times. Ok, this is... different, he thought. "My name is Ren. I am 15 years of

age, and I live in Japan as well." Why did I just say that? The whole point was to keep them from

caring. WHY did I just do that!? 

Takeru seemed to notice the inner turmoil inside of Ren's mind, possibly showing in those icy eyes of

his. "What are you thinking about?" he asked coldly. "How it would be best to attack us?"

"What are you saying Takeru? Ren is our new friend!" Daisuke said indignantly.

That does it. I can stand them liking me a little, but friends? That is not acceptable! "If you are

challenging me, then I accept," Ren said, trying to rebuild his dark facade. "Are you ready

Candlemon?" Candlemon nodded and digivolved to Meramon, and crossed his arms, glaring a

challenge.

"I told you he was evil!" Takeru shouted, and pulled out his D-3.

"Should I digivolve, TK?" Patamon asked. Without hesitation, Takeru nodded, and Patamon

digivolved into Angemon.

The two digimon squared off and prepared to face each-other. "Burning Fist!" Meramon shouted, firing a jet of burning air at Angemon, and lighting ablaze on contact.

"HAND OF FATE!!!" Angemon shoted, returning fire. "Angel staff!" he added, throwing his rod at

Meramon, striking him squarely in the chest, then twirling back into his hands.

The two continued to fire, first a 'burning fist,' then a 'hand of fate,' until both digimon were in constant

motion, blocking and firing, thrusting and parrying. Damn, Meramon thought in between attacks. I

don't have much energy left. There is only one shot... "ROARING FLAMES!!!!!!"

Suddenly a great burst of fire surrounded Meramon and shot staright into the air. The flames encircled

Meramon and became a great tornado of fire, which turned and moved towards Angemon.

"Angemon MOVE!!!!" Takeru shouted in despair. Angemon tried to dodge the tornado of fire, but

was unable to avoid it. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" he screamed as the blaze enveloped the white robed

angel, searing his wings.

What have we done!?! Ren thought to himself. "Move!" he shouted to Takeru, and pushed him out

of the way, jumping into the fire himself. "ANGEMON!!!! Come to my voice!!" By that time,

Angemon had already reverted to patamon, and Ren pulled patamon close to his chest, and ran back

out of the blaze, burning himself as he tried to escape the vortex. "Takeru CATCH!" he shouted, tossing Patamon out into Takeru's waiting arms. A sob racked through his body as he pulled Patamon closer, tears running down his face.

"What have you done, you MOSNTER!!!" he shouted fiercely.

The flames began to die down, and Ren appeared in the mix of reds and oranges. "Takeru..." he began, using extreme caution. "I..." then he stopped, and his wall came back up. "I apologize," he finished solidly.

Takeru stood up, tears still rolling down his cheeks. "If you want to stay here with this demon, go ahead. But you know how much I hate the powers of darkness. He... almost..."

Kari stood up and followed Takeru, as did Iori and Yolei. Finally, only Daisuke was left with Ren. "Ren..." he started slowly.

"Save it Daisuke," he replied, more softly than he intended. "I am not your friend, nor will I ever be. Just follow them."

"But -" he said. "You also have a fire digimon, like me! And from what Takeru said, our digieggs look the same, and you even have the crest of trust! How can I not want to be your friend!?"

Ren looked at Daisuke with extreme sadness showing in his eyes. I wonder whats wrong, daisuke thought. I mean I just said we were friends! Shouldn't he be happy? 

"Daisuke," he said softly. "I do not deserve your friendship, nor your trust." He turned around, and he and Meramon walked off in the opposite direction from the where the other digidestined had gone.


End file.
